El dulce sabor del cafe
by ellexlight yaoi
Summary: Sus ojos observaban escasamente los caminos por los que sus pies andaban, la nevada era tan fuerte que si se descuidaba caería en las fauces de las balas o congelado en lo más profundo del lago. Ahora se encontraba muerto de frio y hambre, consumiendo entrañas de caballo y vodka de mala muerte para no morir congelado, la muerte parecía tentadora en ese momento. AU II World War


p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="55f07f3388c58294b207855884de6f8c"strongFebrero de 1939, Istmo de Carelia, frontera entre URSS y Finlandia. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="54b28e632ed2e18ab66ae5f8fa2491ba"Frio, demasiado frio./p  
p data-p-id="a8c26b1fb3f5feadbad3b1ec8db8f431"Sus ojos observaban escasamente los caminos por los que sus pies andaban, la nevada era tan fuerte que era imposible abrir bien los ojos./p  
p data-p-id="df24f0be0dad0ed485b61eb12e0cf6c7"¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?/p  
p data-p-id="b84f6f45b307996173d99da508477d25"En medio del bosque cubierto de extenso blanco, caminando con un rifle en mano, titilando del frio y el miedo, Yuri Plisetsky se cuestionó los hechos respecto a su existencia./p  
p data-p-id="0d2f689c21caeb55a33898c483fe6c7b"No entendía porque estaba allí./p  
p data-p-id="f00239d787fc86fa76abba928b7e4570"Luego de la gran Guerra los conflictos no cesaron, era más el aire de tensión que de tranquilidad entre las naciones. Evitando perdidas contraproducentes en un periodo de incertidumbre dentro del nuevo régimen soviético, miles de jóvenes debieron ser preparados en el arte militar, si no podían defender su propia patria o lanzar granadas a una distancia de 20 metros, era inservibles para su nación, desprovistos de cualquier honor. Pero en el caso de Yuri, él no tuvo más opción. Luego del fallecimiento de su abuelo, la única familia cercana a él, fue mandado al seno de su siguiente familiar, un primo lejano de 32 años que era Coronel en la franjas de la retaguardia en la ciudad de Stalingrado. Cuando llego a su puerta, este le miro de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo una mueca de repulsión como si el joven de 16 años oliera a mierda. Le dejo entrar a su mansión, y allí el infierno comenzó. No pasó muchos días en aquella enorme mansión donde residió su primo, fue a parar en las barracas con muchos más jóvenes que tenían su misma edad./p  
p data-p-id="ee549834d5e6f9014aac9ab695b901b5"A las afueras de la ciudad de Stalingrado, se instalaba un campo de entrenamiento militar de infierno en el Yuri paso varios meses, aguantando malos tratos, palizas y desmoralizaciones, sin embargo, la comida no era tan mala, y consiguió compañeros con los que tratar. Un chico en particular, un compatriota de Almaty llamado Otabek Altin, territorio kazajo perteneciente a la URSS, que tenía solo un par de años más que él. Era más callado que el resto de los reclutas, bastante bajo pero muy ancho de espalda, con rasgos filosos y masculinos, nunca había hablando con él pero el tipo de hombre que Yuri Plisetsky idealizaba. Él era muy diferente de sus compañeros de carraca, con 16 años su cuerpo era extremadamente delgado, sus brazos apenas tenían musculo y su altura aun era de 1.60, muchas veces este término limpiando los baños y cargando suministros por golpear a sus compañeros que intentaron verle como una chica, pero Yuri Plisetsky era todo menos delicado. Sin embargo, esos mismos castigos fueron los que hicieron que aquel joven callado del campamento y él se conocieran. Cuando debió llevar los suministros de comida al almacén de la cocina, fue ayudado por el dado que tenía también la tarea de ello. Terminaron esa tarea en silencio, cerrando el almacén luego de ello. Yuri se limpio el sudor de la frente y estuvo dispuesto a irse cuando fue detenido por su compañero, este le miro sin expresión aparente./p  
p data-p-id="24b05faf6c000ffe65bf71d05540710e"— Oye, ¿quieres tomar un poco de café? —pregunto de la nada./p  
p data-p-id="75dcb547c053837509d0f7120d974b94"Yuri le miro como si tuviera monos en la cara, siendo que no tomaba dicha bebida desde que estaba en casa de su abuelo, y estando en medio de un campo de entrenamiento, apenas y tenían una comida decente cada día. Lo miro como si estuviera loco, y aun sin darle respuesta el otro chico volvió a preguntarle./p  
p data-p-id="fd85cb7d7bab49568a6d4239ef974aab"— ¿quieres tomar un poco de café sí o no? —pregunto esta vez más directo, haciendo que Yuri no dudara y terminara aceptando./p  
p data-p-id="aa68650cfc21bb1a509902b634b16537"Solo unos minutos fueron suficientes para que estuvieran dentro de la cocina, con Yuri viendo como Otabek molía los granos de café tostado para luego colocarlos a hervir junto con el agua./p  
p data-p-id="44a605dc766904b3c6013bce38be15d0"— ¿Cómo es posible que tu...?/p  
p data-p-id="7ac00325c485480dc4a8586217b4e4c8"— Trabajar en la cocina hace que tengas ciertos privilegios que nadie más tiene. Era el único con experiencia en esta área dentro de todos los que entraron conmigo, así que ayudo a preparar la comida de los reclutas y también la de los oficiales —explico sin dejarle terminar su frase, mientras filtraba el café y servía una pequeña taza en frente de Plisetsky, cuando esta estuvo llena, Yuri la observo con total admiración./p  
p data-p-id="682aa50b0ba515ac345c9cdb578a14b5"Este la tomo de inmediato quemándose en un par de ocasiones pero deleitándose por el sabor de aquel café, era como ninguno que hubiese probado antes, suave, difícil de pasar y sin la sobredosis de amargura característica del café tostado./p  
p data-p-id="9a77c5b8e7a808b69c7726e43b5861fa"Yuri miro la tasa sin poder creerlo, tanto tiempo sin probar algo tan delicioso, que por muy pequeño que fuera, le hizo recordar algo muy preciado para él que llevaba guardando dentro de su corazón pero que no quería dejar salir a la luz. Hizo lo posible por contener las lágrimas que amenazaron por salir de sus ojos, no podía llorar, diciéndose mentalmente que no podía ser débil allí, menos en ese infierno donde cualquier paso en falso daría pie libre para ser sometidos por aquellas escorias. Pero contra todo pronostico/p  
p data-p-id="869c84201fe472244c0c46e4cfcf1797"— Esta bien sentir lo que sientes, todos aquí extrañamos a nuestras familias./p  
p data-p-id="cadd8bbb06ef1f7d4c62b53487d35244"El nudo en la garganta de Yuri era fuerte, igual que sus deseos de llorar, pero ese breve sentimiento de apoyo que no había sido dado por nadie más había hecho que su transitar por ese sitio fuera menos escabroso./p  
p data-p-id="70a87f299911d9b6528e4bd14a72ec45"Desde ese día, Yuri y Otabek fueron buenos compañeros./p  
p data-p-id="5e77cbed85f9f32c5a75e2e4fd56bdd6"Era regular que Yuri estuviera haciendo alguna tarea en cumplimiento de algún castigo por golpear a sus compañeros de carraca, a lo cual era normal que estuviese haciendo compañía a Otabek. En medio de aquel infierno, su amistad comenzó a formarse. Iban juntos a todos lados, practicaban juntos, trabajan cargando los suministros hasta el almacén de la cocina, tomando una taza de café a escondidas del resto de los cocineros luego de cada tarde entrenando. Incluso se escapan hasta las afueras de la carraca para observar el cielo y conversar por horas de todo y nada. Eran solo dos jóvenes disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Hablaron de sus vidas, los motivos por los cuales estaban ese lugar. A diferencia de Yuri, Otabek tenía una familia en Kazajistán, sus madre y tres hermanos pequeños a los cuales había tenido que dejar cuando termino la Gran Guerra, fue reclutado por el ejército, y luego de pasar por varios campos de entrenamiento entre Leningrado y Moscú, termino llegando ese verano a Stalingrado, pero que antes de todo ello, su madre, su padre cuando estaba con vida y él tenían una pequeña cafetería en el centro de Almaty, de allí que supiese preparar tan buen café. Yuri no tenía muchas cosas que contar a Otabek, sin embargo, hablaba mucho más que estés, siendo eufórico como hacia tanto tiempo que no era desde la muerte de su abuelo. Pudo ver que aquel joven de porte serio era el mejor confidente que podía tener, no podía juzgarle porque como era, no le veía débil cuando la nostalgia y añoranza a su abuelo le llegaba, siempre estaba allí para él, eran buenos compañeros./p  
p data-p-id="22c994170ecff0057e8071b6a0ae5691"La felicidad estaba cerca si podían seguir conversando y tomando siempre el café que hacía Otabek como estaban haciendo./p  
p data-p-id="8165577b5a0383c8d4ad1adabcd5ba64"Sin embargo, el periodo de paz que tenían finalmente culmino./p  
p data-p-id="290dbc4d3516164ec699423862ad1b1f"El conflicto nuevamente ocurrió. El tratado de no agresión firmado entre Alemania y la URSS no termino en lo que había quedado, Finlandia no quiso cumplir la entrega del bordaje a las tierras cercanas a Stalingrado, y de allí inicio la guerra nuevamente./p  
p data-p-id="cc45948b66469564c92e1081cfca0f4b"Yuri Plisetsky fue mandado al frente, una zona boscosa semejante a un camino minado donde te encontrabas al borde de la muerte por las balas o abandonado a las fauces del lago congelado. Todo era extremadamente peligroso. Separándose de Otabek que fuese dispuesto a otro pelotón si acaso en que parte de la retaguardia. El conflicto acaecía en pleno invierno y miles de víctimas caían, necesitaban de refuerzos./p  
p data-p-id="3927af0fa7458da045da6eb9bb2ef545"El batallón donde se encontraba Yuri fue uno de los batallones de apoyo que habían llegado al Istmo de Carelia en pleno invierno a mediados finales de enero, luego de instalarse fue que Yuri noto el infierno sin salida en el que se encontraba. La mala organización de los pelotones hicieron que las provisiones escasearan, no tenían la vestimenta apropiada, la comida era escasa y espantosa, el vodka junto a las entrañas de algunos caballos muertos en batalla sirvieron de alimento para subir las defensas de los pocos soldados aun sobrevivientes, la ayuda desde Moscú aun no llegaba. Todo iba de mal en peor./p  
p data-p-id="a6c30f48ef0c461ac56317e5ac713a1e"Una mañana de tormenta, Víctor Nikiforov, uno de los coroneles a cargo del campamento mando a llamar a Yuri a su tienda, al tenerlo frente a él le entrego un comunicado que debía ser llevado al puesto de control cercano a la franja de Torfyanovka para la siguiente batalla, no estaba permitido denegar dicha misión./p  
p data-p-id="4b9b103bb80479071ffa854c6d33fd3f"Yuri siente que un golpe inmenso el encoge el estomago, conoce ese sitio, sabe que por las condiciones del el clima, sin caballo caminando por un terreno casi congelado por tres días, era un suicidio. Y aunque le mira consternado, el coronel Víctor solo le dirige una dura mirada que luego fue acompañada por un breve "Za Stalina" (por Stalin), y sin poder hacer nada más, Yuri aprieta lentamente los puños, tomando su misión./p  
p data-p-id="7e7d511bb6ad2df890fc4a1712baba90"El trayecto hasta Torfyanovka tenía una duración a caballo de uno a dos días alrededor de un camino lleno de baches de agua congelada rodeando el lago, a pie Yuri podría tardar de dos a tres días en el mejor de los tiempos, pero en tales circunstancias era algo imposible. El camino era escabroso, tenía que luchar contra la nieve y esconderse entre los arbusto cada cierto tiempo cuando creía ver un enemigo en el horizonte. Estaba algo lejos de la línea de fuego enemigo, sin embargo, siempre habían soldados infiltrados en territorio ruso buscando conseguir los puesto de control y monitoreo del enemigo, Yuri solo estaba allí para entregar un comunicado pasando desapercibido entre aquel mar de nieve, en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que era lo más inteligente mandar a una sola persona a llevar dicha misión para evitar llamar la atención del enemigo, pero era una muerte segura./p  
p data-p-id="8519fe4568a7fec4c8e152b05d986de0"Luego de varios días de tormenta, Yuri no podía más. Su cuerpo mal alimentado, con escasas horas de sueño y desprovisto de la ropa apropiada para una tormenta de tal magnitud estaba haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera los estragos./p  
p data-p-id="170f80ec34e4df78e7217c44804acfaf"Ya estaba en su límite./p  
p data-p-id="01c64ef644ac047d95c21bcde49c62cf"Se detuvo en medio del bosque sintiendo como las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, tenía solo 17 años, faltaban solo escasas semanas para cumplir sus 18 años. No quería estar allí, no quería morir. Quería vivir. No estar allí caminando horas y horas en medio de la nada, temiendo por su vida por si llegase a encontrarse con un soldado enemigo, y aun encontrándose fuera de ello, era casi lo mismo, siempre al borde de su vida. Disparando, escapando de las bombas y los cañones de artillería, ya llevaba semanas en ese infierno y esta última misión solo hacía que todo acabara peor para su mente y su cuerpo, solo quería que acabara./p  
p data-p-id="c4f78aac555f7a6872f3a4cbd1cfbf92"Quería que la guerra acabara./p  
p data-p-id="4c35b9836f09e8fe71cf05e19ab32468"Ya no lo soportaba más./p  
p data-p-id="8eaa8c9429addac3612e188cc5aa78e2"Pero ya no tenía un hogar donde regresar./p  
p data-p-id="0d6b42ee91a86577c0089a400ea6e18b"Intenta comenzar a caminar de nuevo, cierra y abre sus ojos, sintiendo que le pesan, con pisadas suaves y temblorosas, el agarre en el rifle tambalea, casi no puede caminar, casi no puede sostener su arma, sus piernas y brazos están entumecidos. Casi no puede ver, hay tanto blanco, negro y rojo que no distingue el camino al lugar donde tiene que llegar. Su nariz está tapada, la pólvora mesclada con el olor de la tierra húmeda no le permite oler bien, su boca esta reseca y rota, no ha bebido agua, la siente entumecida por el frio. No puede sentir casi sus manos, se siente perdido./p  
p data-p-id="468de5528277498d4562c8f00e383b9a"strongem Ah... /em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="2f496ac68b4c5d7ec062ad622d479cd7"Puede sentirlo a la lejanía, guiando su camino para que pueda salir de tal infierno. El olor de ese conocido café, la fragancia de él. Aquella fragancia tan cálida como el mismo café que preparaba todas las mañanas en secreto para él, una fragancia tan conocida para su olfato que le llenaba el pecho de euforia y un deje amargo de añoranza. El olor que le recordaba tanto a esa persona que más amo por unos pocos meses y que ahora se sentía tan lejana. Un amor tan profundo y tan secreto que debía morir junto con él para evitar parar en la horca, debía morir con el mayor sentimiento de calidez que había alcanzado en mucho./p  
p data-p-id="57542abb259d2df29c485cdb8a203ab6"Tenía frió, demasiado frió./p  
p data-p-id="d922eff093fb9ad4787fbe6f24a07d17"¿Había algún lugar a donde regresar?/p  
p data-p-id="1a83039ec4392da78760662d640d0f28"Ya no lo sabía, su cabeza y su mente se han desvanecido./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="54b3f34093fcca5978742e0b9b8871f2""Otabek" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="54b3f34093fcca5978742e0b9b8871f2"_ /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="54b3f34093fcca5978742e0b9b8871f2"¡Hola mis corazones de cristal! Es elle nuevamente, siguiendo con la publicación de todos mis fics a esta plataforma, les traigo el primer OS que escribo sobre Yuri y Otabek, lo había escrito para una alianza de drama que por motivos varios no pudimos proseguir, sin embargo, este es el resultado del reto inicial que iba para Escritores On Ice 2019, espero les guste mucho. /p 


End file.
